


this is our night

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, Koharu is trans, M/M, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, amab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Koharu and Daimon get a night to themselves.
Relationships: Mitsurugi Koharu/Kusunoki Daimon
Kudos: 18
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	this is our night

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty straightforward one today

It was hard to find a proper moment together after moving to Tokyo with the band. Tuesday evenings were usually their alone time, but Koharu knew exactly what Daimon had in mind when he entered the cafe - closed early for the day. He'd seen the group chat, that Felix wouldn't need dinner tonight because he had plans and that Tomoru was staying at work until the last train. Jun was upstairs, streaming all night according to his schedule, which meant he'd be completely unaware of everything going on outside his room.

All of it meant they'd have the entire night to themselves, but even with that ahead of them, neither he nor Daimon could hold back their excitement. It had been building over the last week, after practice for the upcoming live dragged into their usual free time. Their lips met in a flurry of kisses as they pawed their way to Koharu's room at the top of the stairs. Honestly, it wasn't soon enough before he had Daimon in his arms and in his bed, the both of them stripped to the skin. His muscular frame felt so good against Koharu's - he remembered being so jealous of Daimon's body when they were young, how tall and sturdy he was, but now Koharu thought of it as all his.

With a moan, Daimon deepened their kiss, sucking at the tip of Koharu's tongue. His cock was pressing into Koharu's thigh, and Koharu could feel himself getting just as excited in kind. As wonderful as the thought of just grinding against each other like this was, it had been too long since they last went all the way.

Daimon craned his neck upward as Koharu pulled back, prolonging the kiss as long as he could before Koharu separated from him with a laugh. "C'mon, open yourself up for me," he said, throwing a tube of lubricant at Daimon. He slid off the bed to grab his own equipment for the night, neatly squirrel away in his dresser. At least, that's what he was supposed to be doing, but Koharu soon found himself distracted, watching how quickly Daimon got to doing as he asked. First, dripping the lube over his hands and stroking at his cock, then following the line of his ass down to his hole with two fingers. He pushed them both in, letting out a huff of breath as he fingered himself.

Koharu could tell when he found his prostate, the way Daimon pushed his fingers in deeper to rub against it, how his sexy little groans got loud and throaty... "Nnn... Are you planning to make me wait?" Daimon's question stirred Koharu back into action - as hot as it was to watch, Koharu wasn't going to be a bystander tonight. He grabbed the strap-on from his dresser and stepped into it, pulling the harness over his hips. It fit snugly at his groin, the strap barely needing any adjusting. It had been more expensive than their previous model, but it was worth it for how easy it was to get on and get to work. The thick shaft was just the kind that Daimon liked, too. Koharu crawled back onto the bed, between Daimon's welcoming thighs.

Daimon had already propped up his ass with a few pillows for him, sitting pretty, his asshole slicked up and aching for it. Koharu wet the length of dildo with lube and pressed the head to Daimon's hole. "You ready?" he asked, with a little grin, though the answer was obvious. He could see it in Daimon's focused eyes, in the little bob of his throat, that he wanted Koharu's dick just as much as Koharu wanted to give it to him.

Still, he waited for the gruff, "Yeah," before making his move. Koharu's eyes dropped down admire the scene in front of him, Daimon's ass taking the head of his cock and slowly swallowing the rest of the shaft, too. Koharu had fucked him with his fingers enough to know just how hot it was inside him - even if he couldn't feel it through the dildo, he could certainly feel it in his mind, the way Daimon's ass clenched up around him as he dragged it out, and slowly pushed it back in.

Just as steadily, he began to up the pace. Daimon's fingers gripped at his thighs, urging him closer, deeper. He looked so hot with his face turning red, his eyes glazing over from pleasure, his breath coming out in little gasps as Koharu hit his prostate. "K-koharu..."

It always made Koharu laugh how Daimon was characterized as stoic and silent - yet when Koharu started to fuck him hard, Daimon could never hold back his voice. His chin pressed to his chest and he moaned, long and loud, his voice rising with every slap of their wet skin. Koharu's breath was heavy, the strap-on rubbing against his cock in just the right way when he pushed in to the base. Daimon's body was writhing, his back arched as Koharu buried his cock into him again, penetrating him just how he liked it.

Daimon made it almost sound like he was being tortured by the rough thrusts of the dildo, and he cried out when Koharu took his cock in hand. It was hard to pull out, Daimon's body tensing around him as Koharu pumped the thick shaft in his fist. "Koharu, I'm-!" Even Koharu was surprised by how intense Daimon's reaction was until he felt his cock erupt in his hand, splashing semen against Daimon's chest. His cock shuddered as Daimon let out a breathy laugh and said, "Guess I... needed that more than I thought."

As much as Koharu wanted to tease him for coming so early, he was about to lose it himself. His body was buzzing with excitement, his cock throbbing. It was a good thing the strap-on went off as quickly as it went on - Koharu pushed it to the side of the bed and climbed over Daimon's spent body. "Looks like I'll have to teach ya a thing or two, then. Suck me." Daimon was already reaching for his hips before the words were fully out of his mouth, pulling Koharu's cock to his lips. Koharu moaned as Daimon's tongue ran over the swollen flesh, licking and lapping at the tip where he was most sensitive.

"Fuck," Koharu said, shivering, running his hand through Daimon's hair. He couldn't help rocking his hips, riding Daimon's deft tongue until he couldn't take it any longer. His thighs clenched around Daimon's face, his groin throbbing as he gasped out in release. Daimon didn't stop moving his tongue, stroking his sensitive flesh until another wave of pleasure overtook Koharu, this one hitting twice as hard after the first.

"Nnngh, Daimon," he groaned, pushing Daimon's head back to give himself a break from the intense sensations. His legs were shaking as he slowly moved off and collapsed onto the bed beside him. Nestled against Daimon's shoulder, Koharu let out another sigh, all the tension in his muscles melted away, every itch scratched in such a satisfying way - at least until they got their 2nd wind.

"God," Koharu said. "We gotta get our own place."

"If we did that, we'd never be able to prepare for LRFes."

Koharu snickered at Daimon's matter of fact answer, lifting his head up to look at the little smile on his face. "Are you saying I'd keep ya in bed all day?"

"I sure wouldn't stop you," Daimon said, and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
